Uma Vilã do Passado
by FireKai
Summary: Rei e Michiru sentem uma energia negra e é descoberto que a Rainha Beryl está de volta. Todas as guerreiras têm de se juntar, para impedirem que as tragédias do passado voltem a acontecer e vencerem a rainha de uma vez por todas. Fic de Acção. One-shot.


**Título:** Uma Vilã do Passado

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso:** Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Rei e Michiru sentem uma energia negra e é descoberto que a Rainha Beryl está de volta. Todas as guerreiras têm de se juntar, para impedirem que as tragédias do passado voltem a acontecer e vencerem a rainha de uma vez por todas. Fic de Acção. One-shot.

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Michiru Kaioh foi subindo degrau a degrau a escadaria do templo Hikawa. A noite caíra há pouco, mas nem por isso Michiru mudara de ideias e decidira ir ao templo Hikawa, para poder falar com Rei. Pensara utilizar o telefone, mas com Haruka, Setsuna e Hotaru por perto, achara que não era a melhor solução pois poderiam ouvir a conversa e ficarem desnecessariamente preocupadas, quando podia até não ser nada de especial.

Subindo mais alguns degraus, Michiru chegou ao topo da escadaria e avançou. Avistou Rei, a vir na sua direcção e ao chegarem perto uma da outra, pararam de andar. Michiru abanou ligeiramente a cabeça. Fora ali sem aviso, porque sabia que se havia alguma outra guerreira que poderia pressentir o mal, seria Rei. Ver que Rei já sabia da sua chegada não fora uma surpresa.

"Senti a tua energia a aproximar-se, pelo que aqui estamos. Já calculava que viesses ou ligasses." disse Rei. "Tenho sentido uma energia negra nos últimos dias, mas hoje essa energia tornou-se muito mais forte."

"Exactamente. O meu espelho também deu sinal nesse sentido. Fiquei alarmada com esta situação e é por isso que aqui estou." esclareceu Michiru. "Achei melhor vir pessoalmente, em vez de ligar. Não sei o que será esta energia negra e se devemos estar preparadas para o pior. Não queria preocupar as outras antes de falar contigo."

Rei acenou afirmativamente. Também não contara a Usagi, Ami, Makoto e Minako sobre a energia negra. Rei esperara que fosse tudo um engano e a energia acabasse por se dissipar, mas tal não acontecera.

"O que é que haveremos de fazer?" perguntou Michiru. "Talvez consigamos descobrir de onde vem a energia e actuar ou achas que a situação se resolverá sem que haja a nossa intervenção?"

"Infelizmente não me parece que a situação se resolva por si só. Eu já tentei descobrir de onde vem a energia negra, através do fogo e parece certo que vem do Pólo Norte."

"Do Pólo Norte?" perguntou Michiru, surpreendida. "Bom, fica bastante longe."

Michiru ficou pensativa durante uns segundos. Uma energia negra estava a ficar cada vez mais forte. Nessa tarde o seu espelho mostrara uma escuridão profunda, enquanto que nos dias anteriores apenas mostrar alguns pontos de escuridão.

"Será que conseguiremos identificar o que emite a energia negra?" perguntou Michiru, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Provavelmente será um novo inimigo. Logo agora que pensava que estávamos num tempo de paz."

O vento soprou com força, fazendo baloiçar os cabelos de Rei e Michiru. Rei fez sinal a Michiru para que saíssem dali e as duas caminharam até ao quarto de Rei e sentaram-se à volta da mesa quadrada que Rei tinha no quarto.

"Pela energia que senti, não é um inimigo novo." informou Rei.

"Não?" perguntou Michiru. "Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta. Já senti este tipo de energia antes." respondeu Rei. "A energia negra vem de um velho inimigo… ou melhor dizendo, uma velha inimiga."

"Uma velha inimiga? Poderá a Sailor Galaxia ter voltado para o lado do mal novamente? Ela é muito poderosa e não sei se conseguiremos voltar a enfrentá-la." disse Michiru, parecendo agora muito preocupada.

"Não, não é a Sailor Galaxia." respondeu Rei. "É uma inimiga muito mais antiga. Tu não a conheceste pessoalmente. A energia que sinto pertence, com toda a certeza, à rainha Beryl, líder do Reino Negro."

Michiru arregalou os olhos. Não conhecera efectivamente a rainha Beryl, mas já soubera por Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako o que todas tinham enfrentado contra o Reino Negro. As sailors tinham começado a acordar para os seus poderes e tinham enfrentado inimigos difíceis. Usagi relatara os planos de Jadeite, que tinham saído furados e também o romance que acontecera entre a sua amiga Naru e Nephrite. Makoto lembrava-se perfeitamente de Zoisite, que começara a recolher os cristais arco-íris e Minako falara de Kunzite, que era o general mais forte dos quatro.

Usagi tinha também contado como Mamoru tinha sofrido uma lavagem cerebral e se tinha aliado aos inimigos. Michiru lembrava-se agora de terem mencionado que tinham ido até ao Pólo Norte usando o teletransporte, para enfrentarem a rainha Beryl. Só Usagi sobrevivera ao ataque das cinco DD Girls e depois, com a sua força e a das guerreiras mortas, conseguira vencer a rainha Beryl.

"Então a rainha Beryl voltou?" perguntou Michiru.

"Pelo que parece, sim." respondeu Rei, suspirando. "Não ficou muito claro se a tínhamos vencido completamente ou se fora apenas selada. Parece que foi apenas selada e agora está a regressar. Portanto, acho mesmo que vamos ter de actuar e o mais rápido possível, antes que a rainha Beryl cause muitos danos."

"Mas ela também deverá ser bastante forte. Afinal, matou-te a ti e às outras." disse Michiru.

"Isso foi há algum tempo. Éramos guerreiras há pouco tempo e não tínhamos muita experiência. Os nossos ataques também não eram tão fortes, nem éramos tantas." disse Rei. "Eu penso que agora será mais fácil vencê-la e espero ter razão no que estou a dizer."

Michiru acenou afirmativamente.

"Temos então de informar as outras." disse Michiru. "Talvez seja melhor marcarmos uma reunião. Para amanhã de manhã, por exemplo."

"Parece-me bem. Não vale a pena dizer-lhes já. É melhor que tenham uma boa noite de sono." disse Rei. "Eu irei ligar à Usagi e às outras. Tu falas com a Haruka, a Setsuna e a Hotaru. Diz-lhes apenas para virem cá ter amanhã de manhã, às dez."

"Muito bem, fica combinado então." disse Michiru, levantando-se.

As duas saíram do quarto e caminharam até à escadaria. O céu estava limpo e podiam ver-se muitas estrelas. Michiru respirou fundo, apreciando a paz que ainda restava, antes de no dia seguinte partirem para mais uma batalha.

"Então até amanhã." disse ela, encarando Rei. "Espero realmente que corra tudo pelo melhor."

"Espero o mesmo." disse Rei. "Não vou deixar que a rainha Beryl seja a responsável por mais desgraças, nem vou deixar que me mate a mim ou a qualquer pessoa que eu goste. Ela vai arrepender-se sequer de ter voltado a este mundo."

Michiru sorriu ligeiramente com a determinação de Rei, depois acenou-lhe e começou a descer a escadaria, enquanto Rei voltava ao seu quarto e começava a fazer telefonemas.

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Usagi e Chibiusa estavam a correr rapidamente pelas ruas, pois estavam atrasadas para o encontro no templo Hikawa. O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e não havia qualquer sinal de que algo mau pudesse estar para acontecer, pelo menos ainda. Ao chegarem à escadaria do templo Hikawa, as duas jovens subiram as escadas o mais rápido possível e depois pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

"Isto é culpa tua, Usagi. Adormeceste outra vez e atrasaste-nos." queixou-se Chibiusa.

"Ora, não me culpes, Chibiusa. Eu estava cansada e tinha de dormir." disse Usagi, mostrando a língua a Chibiusa.

Rei surgiu, vestida com um vestido amarelo e parou ao pé das duas.

"Vocês foram as últimas a chegar." disse Rei. "Usagi, adormeceste outra vez, não foi? Ou então tomaste um pequeno-almoço enorme e demoraste mais por isso."

"Ela adormeceu, sim." confirmou Chibiusa.

"Típico." disse Rei, abanando a cabeça. "Vá, venham comigo. As outras estão reunidas nas traseiras do templo."

Usagi e Chibiusa seguiram Rei até à parte detrás do templo. Haruka estava encostada a uma árvore, com Michiru ao seu lado. Perto delas estava também Setsuna. Minako, Ami e Makoto estavam um pouco mais afastadas. Ao ver Chibiusa chegar, Hotaru aproximou-se dela e as duas cumprimentaram-se com algum entusiasmo. Depois Rei fez sinal a todas e reuniram-se em círculo.

"Afinal o que se passa exactamente?" perguntou Haruka. "A Michiru informou-nos apenas que tínhamos de vir aqui hoje para termos uma reunião e seria tudo explicado, mas não disse mais nada."

"Apesar de nos termos fartado de insistir." acrescentou Hotaru. "Mas ela não disse o que era, mesmo nós percebendo claramente que ela sabia."

"Eu e a Michiru sentimos energia negra nos últimos dias. No dia de ontem, essa energia atingiu um pico alarmante." começou Rei por explicar. "E é por isso que estamos aqui todas juntas agora, para podermos resolver a situação."

Ami abanou a cabeça, suspirando e não parecendo muito agradada com aquela situação.

"Quer dizer que temos agora um novo inimigo? Não dá jeito nenhum. A época de testes vai começar em breve e eu tenho de estudar. Os nossos inimigos fazem-nos perder sempre muito tempo." disse ela.

"Já para não falar que nos tentam sempre matar, de uma maneira ou de outra." acrescentou Minako.

"Não sei se será felizmente ou infelizmente, mas não é um novo inimigo." disse Michiru.

"A energia negra que temos sentido provém de uma inimiga antiga." esclareceu Rei, suspirando. "Ela já nos causou problemas e parece que está de volta para causar mais."

Todas as guerreiras se entreolharam, pensando em inimigas anteriores que tinham combatido e em quem poderia ser. Chibiusa lembrou-se que talvez fosse Esmeraude da Lua Negra, Minako tremeu ao pensar que poderia ser a Sailor Galaxia, Makoto ficou séria, pensando que a rainha Nehelenia pudesse ter voltado, enquanto que Ami pensou que poderia, talvez, ser alguma das integrantes do quarteto Amazona, que tivesse voltado ao mal. Usagi, por outro lado, pensou na rainha Beryl.

"Mas quem é essa inimiga afinal?" perguntou Setsuna, de maneira séria.

"A energia negra provém da rainha Beryl." disse Rei. "De alguma maneira, ela voltou."

Usagi deu um passo atrás, com os olhos muito abertos e o coração a bater muito depressa. Ami respirou fundo, surpreendida. O olhar de Minako endureceu um pouco. Hotaru e Chibiusa entreolharam-se.

"Não foi essa que destruiu o Milénio de Prata?" perguntou Chibiusa. "Os meus pais já me tinham falado dela."

"E pelo que vocês tinham contado, era mesmo má neste tempo também." disse Hotaru, olhando para as outras.

"Não pode ser. Porque é que ela voltou? Como?" perguntou Usagi, algo em pânico. "Não sabíamos se tinha mesmo morrido, mas esperei que sim. Ela foi a primeira grande vilã que tivemos de enfrentar e por causa dela vi as minhas amigas morrer… não consigo voltar a passar por isso outra vez."

Rei abanou a cabeça, enquanto Makoto se aproximava mais de Usagi, tentando acalmá-la. A rainha Beryl, usando cinco dos seus monstros, tinha conseguido matar as outras quatro guerreiras, restando apenas a Sailor Moon. Depois, a Sailor Galáxia acabara novamente com as guerreiras, sobrando apenas a Sailor Moon e as Starlights. Rei sabia que Usagi não aguentaria outro golpe assim e Rei não estava disposta a deixar-se vencer.

"A energia negra da rainha Beryl está a vir do pólo norte, como da última vez." disse Rei. "Portanto, devemos utilizar o Sailor Teletransporte e irmos lá acabar com ela, antes que ela tente dar cabo de nós e do mundo. Eu não irei deixar que ela ou qualquer dos súbditos me mate desta vez."

Ami acenou afirmativamente, em concordância. Makoto mexeu as mãos e fez estalar os dedos.

"Ela nem vai ficar a saber o que a atingiu quando acabarmos com ela." disse Makoto. "Da outra vez, eu fui a primeira a ser vencida, mas isso não volta a acontecer."

"Temos de proteger o nosso planeta." disse Minako. "Desta vez temos de conseguir acabar com ela."

"Talvez seja melhor eu ir sozinha." propôs Usagi, fazendo todas olhar para ela. "Não quero expor nenhuma de vocês ao perigo. Não posso sequer pensar na possibilidade de vos acontecer algo…"

"Não vai acontecer." disse Haruka, com confiança. "Nós somos fortes e também em maior número do que éramos anteriormente. Eu estou curiosa para conhecer essa rainha Beryl em pessoa e acabar com ela. Não ficarei para trás."

As outras acenaram afirmativamente também. Usagi não estava nada convencida e continuava a recear que algo de mau fosse acontecer às suas amigas. Michiru propôs que se transformassem e partissem imediatamente. Usagi virou-se para Chibiusa.

"Tu não vais connosco. Ficas aqui." disse Usagi.

"O quê? Nem pensar! Quero ir com vocês!" exclamou Chibiusa, irritada por Usagi a querer deixar para trás.

"Sem o Pegasus, o teu poder já não é tão grande como foi Chibiusa." disse Usagi. "Além disso, preciso que alguém fique a olhar pelo Mamoru."

"Não lhe vai acontecer nada. Ele está em segurança."

"Não, não está. A rainha Beryl já o levou anteriormente e tornou-o mau. Não posso deixar que isso volte a acontecer. Por favor, fica com ele e protege-o. Se for necessário, foge com ele para a porta do tempo." pediu Usagi. "Se te acontecer alguma coisa aqui, Chibiusa, o futuro estará comprometido."

Chibiusa não parecia satisfeita com aquela situação. Não queria ser deixada para trás, mas também não queria deixar Mamoru desprotegido, já que a rainha Beryl fora responsável por o ter tornado mau anteriormente. Setsuna aproximou-se de Chibiusa.

"Fica com ele. Estaremos muito mais descansadas se o fizeres, small lady." disse Setsuna. "E se preciso, foge mesmo. Não deixes que a rainha Beryl te apanhe a ti e ao Mamoru. Estaremos a contar contigo."

Chibiusa hesitou, olhando para todas. Hotaru abanou a cabeça, encorajando a amiga a fazer o que lhe pediam. Por fim, Chibiusa cedeu.

"Está bem, eu fico aqui, mas por favor tenham cuidado e voltem todas sãs e salvas." pediu ela.

"Muito bem, agora está na hora da transformação, meninas." disse Michiru.

Logo de seguida, todas, com excepção de Chibiusa, se transformaram em guerreiras e depois deram as mãos. Chibiusa afastou-se um pouco. As outras olharam-na uma última vez, antes de chamarem pelos seus planetas e depois gritarem pelo Sailor Teletransporte. Segundos depois, tinham desaparecido no ar. Chibiusa suspirou e olhou para o céu.

"_Espero que tudo corra bem." pensou ela. "Agora vou para casa do Mamoru. É a minha missão protegê-lo, se for necessário."_

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

As nove guerreiras surgiram no pólo norte, no meio de neve e gelo. Usagi tremeu de frio de imediato.

"Está super frio!" exclamou ela. "Mas porque raio é que o nosso uniforme tem de ser uma minissaia? Para vir para o pólo norte não dá jeito nenhum."

Ami tinha já pegado no seu pequeno computador e estava a tentar encontrar uma localização, enquanto Rei se concentrava para perceber de onde vinha a energia negra e Michiru usava o seu espelho. Pouco depois, as três olharam para norte.

"É dali que vem a energia." disse Rei.

"O meu computador portátil também detecta uma distorção por ali." disse Ami.

"Então vamos lá." disse Haruka, começando a correr.

As outras foram rapidamente atrás dela. Correram durante algum tempo, até que avistaram um enorme bloco de gelo e na sua base havia um portal negro. Ami usou o computador para o analisar.

"Com certeza que este portal levará até onde está a rainha Beryl." disse ela.

"Então vamos atravessá-lo e acabar com isto de uma vez por todas." disse Makoto.

Makoto e Haruka foram as primeiras a dar um passo em frente, quando de repente um raio de energia veio de encontro a elas. As duas foram lançadas para trás e embateram no chão. Enquanto Michiru e Minako ajudavam Makoto e Haruka a levantarem-se, Ami e as outras olharam para cima. Flutuando no ar encontravam-se Jadeite e Nephrite. Nephrite sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não pensavam que seria assim tão fácil passarem pelo portal, pois não?" perguntou ele.

"Nephrite! E Jadeite também." disse Usagi, surpreendida. "Então não foi só a rainha Beryl que voltou."

"A rainha Beryl trouxe-nos de volta também." disse Jadeite. "E agora vão todas morrer, mesmo que sejam mais que anteriormente. Nós também temos novos truques. Raio Negro!"

Um raio negro foi na direcção das guerreiras. Rei deu um passo em frente.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" gritou ela.

A flecha de fogo e o raio negro colidiram no ar, anulando-se um ao outro.

"Nós também temos novos truques." disse Rei, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Haruka e Michiru olharam para os dois homens que flutuavam no ar. Nunca os tinham visto pessoalmente, mas já tinham ouvido também falar dos quatro generais do Reino Negro. Haruka estava furiosa por a terem atacado.

"Tomem lá um pouco disto. Abalo do Mundo!" gritou ela.

O ataque voou pelo ar, quase acertando em Nephrite, que se desviou por pouco. Setsuna aproximou-se mais de Usagi.

"Vão em frente. Eu, a Sailor Úrano e a Sailor Neptuno ficaremos para trás para acabar com estes." disse Setsuna, abanando a cabeça.

"Mas…" começou Usagi por dizer.

"Vão! Nós tratamos deles. Não podemos perder tempo. O alvo principal é a rainha Beryl." disse Michiru.

Usagi acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Ami fez sinal para se aproximarem do portal. Hotaru e Setsuna trocaram umas palavras e depois Hotaru foi atrás das outras. Jadeite e Nephrite atacaram para tentarem impedir que elas passassem o portal, mas um ataque de Setsuna e outro de Michiru impediram que eles fossem bem sucedidos.

Ami foi a primeira a passar pelo portal, seguida de Rei, Hotaru, Makoto, Usagi e por fim Minako. Ao passarem para o outro lado, viram que estavam numa caverna com paredes escuras. Apesar de parecer que não havia meios de iluminação, conseguiam ver quase normalmente.

"Estamos decididamente no Reino Negro." disse Usagi, suspirando. "Eu fui a única que aqui chegou da última vez, mas desta vez vamos acabar com a rainha Beryl e ninguém vai morrer."

"Exactamente. Temos força e confiança e iremos vencer." disse Makoto. "Não vou deixar que me surpreendam novamente com um ataque. Temos de estar atentas porque de certo que o Zoisite e o Kunzite estarão por perto."

As outras acenaram afirmativamente e começaram a caminhar com cautela. Pouco depois chegaram a uma sala mais ampla, apesar de continuar a ter as paredes negras. Hotaru arregalou os olhos quando reparou que no outro extremo da sala estava o seu pai, o Dr. Tomoe, acorrentado ao tecto.

"Papá!" exclamou Hotaru, avançando alguns passos.

Minako parou-a rapidamente. Ami, Usagi e Rei entreolharam-se. Makoto deu um passo em frente, com um olhar furioso.

"Estão a tentar enganar-nos outra vez? Eu já caí uma vez nesta armadilha, mas não caio mais. Tomem lá! Raios e Trovões!" gritou Makoto.

A esfera de energia eléctrica foi contra a figura do Dr. Tomoe. Antes de embater, a figura abriu os olhos e tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu. O ataque acertou-lhe em cheio e a figura gritou, mas não era a voz do Dr. Tomoe e sim uma voz feminina. O corpo mudou para um corpo esguio, feminino e cor de laranja, que depois se transformou em pó.

"O que era aquilo?" perguntou Hotaru. "Assumiu a forma do meu pai…"

"Aquilo era uma inimiga que tentou, no passado, iludir-nos para nos matar." disse Makoto. "Conseguiram matar-me uma vez devido a terem-me apanhado com uma ilusão, mas não volta a acontecer. E há mais quatro. Apareçam!"

Das sombras surgiram mais quatro figuras. Todas eram altas, esbeltas e com duas asas nas costas. Usagi cerrou os punhos. Eram aquelas as responsáveis pela morte das suas amigas, quando tinham enfrentado o Reino Negro da primeira vez. Atrás de ataques e ilusões, só Usagi sobrevivera e agora as DD Girls estavam de volta. A líder das DD Girls tinha pele azul e cabelo comprido e loiro, enquanto as outras três tinham peles de cores diferentes, uma tinha pele verde, a outra tinha pele rosa e a última tinha pele roxa.

"Cá estão vocês." disse Minako.

"Estamos contentes por vos vermos novamente." disse a DD Girl de pele azul. "Da outra vez venceram-nos, mas agora não vai acontecer o mesmo. Vamos matar-vos a todas!"

"Ah, era só o que faltava!" gritou Rei. "Vamos fazer-vos em churrasco, isso sim!"

"Suas coisas feias e malvadas, em nome da Lua, vão ser castigadas!" gritou Usagi, com determinação.

Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako deram passos em frente.

"Esta é a nossa batalha, Usagi. Deixa connosco." pediu Rei.

Usagi hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente. Ela e Hotaru deram um passo atrás, enquanto as DD Girls se agrupavam. Logo depois, o chão começou a tremer e surgiu lava por alguns cantos.

"Oh não." disse Hotaru. "E agora?"

"Isto é tudo uma ilusão!" gritou Ami. "Acabaram-se as ilusões para vocês. É a minha vez de iludir. Ilusão de Água Brilhante!"

O ataque foi contra as DD Girls e acertou na cabeça da DD Girl roxa, estilhaçando-lhe o cristal que tinha na cabeça. A DD Girl gritou de dor e a ilusão de lava desapareceu. Logo depois, as DD Girls atacaram e as quatro guerreiras correram para elas. Rei atirou-se à líder das DD Girls, a que tinha pele azul e agarrou-lhe o cabelo, fazendo-a cair ao chão. Depois desferiu-lhe um pontapé na barriga, lançando-a pelo chão. A DD Girl recuperou rapidamente, elevando-se no ar.

"Morre!" gritou ela.

Tentáculos verdes foram na direcção de Rei, que se afastou para o lado. Depois lançou a Alma de Fogo contra a DD Girl e queimou-lhe os tentáculos. A DD Girl gritou e caiu ao chão, bastante ferida. Logo ali ao lado, Makoto estava a lançar a DD Girl verde contra a parede negra. Ela embateu na parede com toda a força, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

"Fica quieta, sua estúpida!" gritou Makoto. "Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

As folhas electrizantes foram na direcção da DD Girl verde e acertam-lhe em cheio, fazendo-a gritar e cair ao chão, sem se conseguir mexer devido à electricidade. Enquanto isso, Minako estava a defrontar a DD Girl rosa, que matara da última vez que se tinham confrontado. Usando um Raio Crescente, furou uma das asas da DD Girl.

"Agora, Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

A corrente enrolou-se à volta da DD Girl e Minako puxou-a, fazendo-a cair ao chão. Por seu lado, Ami e a DD Girl roxa estavam também a enfrentar-se. A DD Girl roxa tentara matar Ami usando os seus tentáculos, mas Ami acabara por se conseguir escapar. Depois a DD Girl conseguiu lançar Ami ao chão, mas ela levantou-se rapidamente.

"Agora chega! Espuma de Sabão Congelante!" gritou Ami.

O ataque acertou na DD Girl roxa, congelando-a. Nessa altura, Usagi estava farta de esperar. As suas amigas estavam a vencer e agora Usagi queria também aplicar o castigo que achava que as DD Girls mereciam.

"Meninas, afastem-se. Desculpem mas esta batalha também é minha." pediu Usagi.

As outras hesitaram, mas assim fizeram, recuando para trás de Usagi e Hotaru. Usagi ergueu o seu ceptro, olhando depois para as quatro DD Girls. Uma estava bastante ferida e chamuscada, outra estava congelada, a terceira estava paralisada e a quarta estava presa pela corrente de Vénus.

"Agora vão ter o que merecem. Isto é pelo que fizeram da outra vez! Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!" gritou Usagi.

O ceptro brilhou e muita energia foi contra as DD Girls. Não sendo humanas, não havia purificação, pelo que todas gritaram antes de se transformarem em pó. Depois disso, Usagi suspirou, olhando à sua volta e sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Estamos todas bem e vivas." disse ela, aliviada.

"E assim vamos continuar. Vá, temos de continuar a procurar a rainha Beryl." disse Rei. "Não percamos mais tempo."

As outras acenaram afirmativamente e começaram novamente a caminhar.

"Vocês foram fenomenais." disse Hotaru. "Lidaram muito bem com aquelas inimigas."

"Digamos que a vingança é algo que sabe bem." disse Makoto. "Da outra vez meteram-se connosco e não estávamos preparadas. Agora estávamos e foram desta para pior."

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Jadeite levou com um ataque desferido por Setsuna e caiu ao chão, ferido. Nephrite olhou furioso para as três guerreiras que estavam a enfrentar e que eram claramente mais fortes que ele e Jadeite.

"Ataque Estelar!" gritou Nephrite.

Um raio estelar foi contra Haruka e Michiru, que saltaram com facilidade, não sendo atingidas pelo ataque.

"Mergulho Profundo!" gritou Michiru, logo de seguida.

Nephrite tentou desviar-se, mas não conseguiu e foi lançado pelo ar, recuperando ao fim de uns segundos, mas estando já ferido e bastante cansado. Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna juntaram-se e prepararam-se para atacar novamente.

"Elas são demasiado fortes para nós." queixou-se Jadeite. "Não vou morrer aqui."

Logo depois, Jadeite desapareceu no ar. Nephrite cerrou os punhos, pois fora abandonado à sua sorte.

"Parece que agora estás sozinho." disse Haruka. "Preparado para morreres?"

"Não tens qualquer hipótese contra nós. Somos claramente mais fortes." disse Setsuna, abanando a cabeça.

Setsuna ergueu o seu ceptro, enquanto Michiru fazia surgir o seu espelho e Haruka a sua espada. Nephrite engoliu em seco. A rainha Beryl pressentira a chegada das guerreiras e tinha ordenado que ele e Jadeite as matassem. Tinham falhado e agora estava só. Mas se fugisse, provavelmente seria castigado pela rainha.

"Raios, não se tiver de morrer, levo-vos comigo!" gritou Nephrite. "Super Ataque Estelar!"

Vários raios foram na direcção das guerreiras. Michiru ergueu o seu espelho e lançou um ataque, destruindo alguns raios. Um acertou em Setsuna, que caiu para trás. Haruka levou com um raio num dos ombros, mas não cedeu. Setsuna levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

"Ao ataque, guerreiras!" gritou Setsuna. "Grito dos Mortos!"

"Reflexo Submarino!"

"Ataque da Espada Espacial!" gritou Haruka.

Os três ataques foram contra Nephrite, que usou um novo ataque estelar, mas não teve efeito. O ataque de Nephrite foi atravessado pelos três ataques das guerreiras, que depois acertaram em cheio em Nephrite. Nephrite gritou de dor.

"Falhei… deveria… ter aproveitado para ir ter… com a Naru…" murmurou ele.

De seguida, o corpo de Nephrite desfez-se em várias partículas. Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna entreolharam-se.

"Parece que pelo menos vencemos um deles." disse Setsuna.

"O outro fugiu, mas não importa agora. Não é uma grande ameaça." disse Haruka. "Vamos entrar pelo portal e reunirmo-nos com as outras. Poderão precisar da nossa força para vencerem a rainha Beryl."

As três correram para o portal e desapareceram por ele.

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Usagi e as outras cinco guerreiras continuavam a caminhar pelos corredores do Reino Negro, tentando perceber onde poderia estar a rainha Beryl. Ami tinha usado o seu computador e confirmado por onde se deveriam dirigir quando tinham chegado a uma intersecção que dava para vários caminhos.

"Como é que é exactamente a rainha Beryl?" perguntou Hotaru, curiosa. "De entre nós as seis, só eu nunca a vi, nem sei assim muito dela, a não ser pelo que contaram."

"A rainha Beryl é uma mulher ambiciosa e que quer dominar o mundo." respondeu Rei. "Ela destruiu o Milénio de Prata e queria controlar o nosso planeta da última vez. Agora de certo que quer o mesmo."

"Além disso, é uma frustrada. Tentou ficar com o príncipe Endymion na altura do Milénio de Prata e com o Mamoru no nosso tempo." disse Usagi, aborrecida. "Mas ela não mo irá roubar, porque eu não deixo!"

"E considerando que a rainha Beryl é quem manda no Reino Negro, é forte, com certeza. Havia a rainha Metallia, uma força destrutiva que se fundiu à rainha Beryl na batalha final, mas poder se que pelo menos ela não esteja de volta." disse Ami, esperançosa, olhando de seguida para Rei.

Rei encolheu os ombros.

"A energia mais forte que sinto é mesmo da rainha Beryl." disse ela. "Penso que a tal Metallia já teria ido mesmo desta para pior e que não temos de nos preocupar com ela."

"E como é que é a rainha Beryl fisicamente?" perguntou Hotaru.

"Oh, é pavorosa." disse Minako. "Feia como um tronco de madeira ou pior. Tem um cabelo ruivo que parece que não é lavado há anos e um vestido muito fora de moda."

"Parece que saiu de algum filme de terror." concordou Makoto. "Deve ser das mulheres mais feias do planeta. Não admira que depois seja frustrada, porque ninguém a quer. Ao menos devia cuidar mais dela. Cuidar do cabelo e das unhas, por exemplo. Em vez disso é uma velha feia."

"Deviam ter cuidado com o que dizem, porque senão podem acabar por ter consequências nefastas para todas vocês." disse uma voz.

De imediato, as guerreiras olharam à sua volta, mas não se via ninguém. No momento seguinte, uma onda de energia negra foi na direcção das guerreiras. Hotaru ergueu a sua foice.

"Parede de Silêncio!" gritou ela.

A onda de energia embateu na parede de silêncio e as guerreiras não sofreram qualquer dano. Logo depois, Kunzite apareceu a flutuar no ar. A sua expressão era bastante séria.

"Não esperávamos que viessem ter connosco tão cedo, mas a rainha Beryl decidiu tomar medidas de imediato." disse ele. "Portanto, vou matar-vos agora mesmo."

"Não conseguiste matar-nos anteriormente, portanto também não o farás agora." disse Minako, dando um passo em frente. "Raio Crescente!"

O raio foi na direcção de Kunzite, que criou uma barreira negra à sua volta e o absorveu. De seguida, riu-se maliciosamente.

"Não é assim que me irão vencer, podem ter a certeza." disse ele.

"Está calado! Supremo Trovão Dragão!" gritou Makoto.

O dragão eléctrico foi contra a barreira negra de Kunzite, que absorveu a energia novamente.

"Não vale a pena. Não conseguem vencer-me de maneira nenhuma." disse ele. "E enquanto aqui estou, o Zoisite está a tratar de trazer o Mamoru para o lado negro. Já partiu atrás dele."

Usagi arregalou os olhos, ficando amedrontada. Chibiusa estava com Mamoru para o proteger, mas seriam realmente capazes de se desenvencilhar de Zoisite? Usagi esperava que sim ou que conseguissem fugir dele, pelo menos. Respirando fundo, Usagi avançou um passo e ergueu o seu ceptro.

"Desaparece de vez, Kunzite! Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!" gritou Usagi.

O ceptro brilhou, lançando o ataque contra a barreira de Kunzite. Ele tentou sustê-la, mas a barreira despedaçou-se e ele foi atirado pelo ar. Ami e Rei não perderam tempo a atacá-lo.

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!" gritou Ami.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" gritou Rei.

Os dois ataques combinaram-se e acertaram em cheio em Kunzite, que gritou de dor e caiu ao chão. Começou a levantar-se o mais rápido que podia, mas estava bastante ferido. Quando se conseguiu levantar, arregalou os olhos ao constatar que Hotaru estava muito perto dele.

"A tua hora chegou." disse ela, antes de lhe espetar a foice no meio da barriga.

Kunzite gritou enquanto sangue lhe escorria pela ferida. Hotaru recuou um pouco, tirando a foice da barriga de Kunzite, que se ajoelhou agarrado à barriga.

"Vocês… hão-de morrer… todas…" gemeu ele.

Logo depois, o seu corpo transformou-se em pó. As outras guerreiras aproximaram-se de Hotaru.

"Bom, ele foi desta para melhor." disse Ami. "Mas de um modo algo sangrento…"

"Paciência, fiz o que tinha a ser feito." disse Hotaru, encolhendo os ombros. "Tudo para proteger a princesa e a nós próprias."

"Vamos meninas, o Kunzite era o general mais forte da rainha Beryl. Ela não deve estar longe." disse Usagi. "Mas se o Zoisite foi tentar capturar o Mamoru…"

"Não te aflijas." pediu Makoto. "A Chibiusa e o Mamoru conseguiram proteger-se do Zoisite, tenho a certeza."

As outras concordaram e começaram a correr pelo corredor negro.

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Zoisite estava nesse momento na sala do apartamento de Mamoru e estava a ser atirado contra uma parede com bastante força. Levantou-se com dificuldade e gemeu ao sentir o seu lábio rasgado. Encarou Mamoru, agora na sua forma de Mascarado e Chibiusa, transformada em guerreira.

"Zoisite, fora daqui!" gritou Mamoru. "Senão, acabaremos contigo de uma vez por todas."

"Raios! Vocês vão arrepender-se disto!" gritou Zoisite. "Pétalas Cortantes!"

Várias pétalas de rosa surgiram no ar e foram contra Mamoru e Chibiusa. Mamoru pôs-se à frente da pequena guerreira e as pétalas, bastante afiadas, como lâminas, cortaram-se em vários pontos do corpo. Ele gemeu ligeiramente, enquanto Chibiusa cerrava os punhos. Saiu detrás de Mamoru.

"Não magoes o Mamoru!" gritou ela, fazendo surgir o seu sino, dado por Pegasus. "Ataque dos Corações de Açúcar Cor-de-rosa!"

Os corações foram na direcção de Zoisite, acertando-lhe na cara. Ele gritou e afastou-se. Detestava que algo o magoasse e estragasse a sua pele. Olhou de maneira furiosa para Chibiusa.

"Agora tu vais morrer!" gritou ele, erguendo uma mão.

Antes que Zoisite pudesse atacar, Mamoru correu para ele e saltou-lhe para cima. Os dois caíram ao chão, mas Mamoru recuperou rapidamente. Esmurrou Zoisite uma e outra vez, até que Zoisite desapareceu e reapareceu a flutuar perto do tecto. Tinha o nariz a sangrar.

"Seus vândalos!" gritou ele, apalpando a cara. "Isto não fica assim!"

Logo depois, Zoisite desapareceu no ar, rodeado por pétalas. Mamoru suspirou, enquanto Chibiusa se aproximava dele. Mamoru tinha pequenos cortes ensanguentados pelo corpo, mais na zona dos braços e no peito. A pequena gata Diana surgiu do quarto de Mamoru. Chibiusa e Mamoru tinham-na mandado para lá, para que ela se protegesse.

"Oh, vossa alteza está ferida." disse Diana, olhando para Mamoru.

"Deves ir ao hospital." disse Chibiusa, preocupada.

"Não é necessário." disse Mamoru, sentando-se num sofá. "Eu tenho uma caixa de primeiros socorros na casa de banho. Só preciso de desinfectar estas pequenas feridas."

Chibiusa acenou afirmativamente e foi até à casa de banho para ir buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros, enquanto Diana saltava para o sofá, pondo-se ao lado de Mamoru.

"_Usagi, por favor, tens de vencer a rainha Beryl e os outros maus depressa." pensou Chibiusa. "Eu e o Mamoru não os iremos conseguir manter à distância se quiserem mesmo matar-nos ou raptar-nos…"_

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami e Hotaru continuavam a correr. Tinham agora saído do corredor negro e estavam a subir umas escadas. Para lá das escadas havia só escuridão. Rei apressou as outras, dizendo que sentia que a rainha Beryl estaria muito perto. Depois de passarem as escadas, entraram numa vasta sala, que não conseguiam ver o fim. Caminharam um pouco, até que avistaram um trono.

"É aqui o centro de operações da rainha Beryl." disse Usagi. "Já aqui estive… mas onde é que está aquela bruxa?"

"Procuram por mim, guerreiras?" perguntou uma voz feminina.

As seis guerreiras olharam à sua volta e depois viram a rainha Beryl, com os seus longos cabelo ruivos e vestido azul, surgir por detrás do trono e depois sentar-se calmamente, olhando para todas.

"Rainha Beryl como é que conseguiu voltar?" perguntou Usagi.

"O cristal prateado apenas me tinha aprisionado. Com paciência, consegui romper o selo e aqui estou. Para ficar, desta vez. E consegui reviver os meus generais também." respondeu a rainha Beryl. "E portanto, isso quer dizer que vão todas morrer. Fiquei mais forte desde a última vez que nos encontrámos."

"Mas nós ficámos mais fortes também." disse Rei. "Acabámos com aquelas monstras horrorosas que nos tinham matado uma vez e com o Kunzite também. Você não perde pela demora."

"Exactamente. Vai parar ao inferno, velha feia." disse Minako.

"Insolente!" gritou a rainha Beryl, levantando uma mão.

Uma enorme onda de energia negra foi contra as guerreiras. Hotaru usou a Parede de Silêncio e conseguiu suster o ataque, mas a muito custo.

"Ela é bastante forte." disse Hotaru.

"Também nós somos!" gritou Makoto. "Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

Várias folhas electrificadas foram na direcção da rainha, que levantou a mão com alguma indolência e fez com que as folhas desaparecem sem qualquer dificuldade. Makoto cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"O meu ataque não resultou." disse ela.

"Morram de uma vez, suas guerreiras aborrecidas." disse a rainha Beryl.

Ela lançou uma nova onda de energia contra as guerreiras. Mais uma vez Hotaru usou a Parede de Silêncio, mas desta vez a parede não aguentou. O ataque da rainha Beryl acertou em cheio nas seis guerreiras, que gritaram e foram atiradas pelo chão. Usagi levantou-se com dificuldade. Não estava disposta a desistir.

"Tu não és das que desiste facilmente, o que é uma pena, porque dás-me muito mais trabalho do que o que seria necessário." disse a rainha Beryl. "Enfim, agora até tens umas asas, como se fosses algum anjo, portanto pensa nisto como um favor. Vou matar-te e depois podes mesmo tornar-te num anjinho."

Nesse momento, Jadeite surgiu ao lado da rainha Beryl e Zoisite também. Ela olhou para o estado lastimável dos dois e torceu o nariz.

"Jadeite, eu não te disse para matares as guerreiras?" perguntou a rainha Beryl.

"Eu tentei, mas não consegui. Lamento." disse Jadeite, algo envergonhado.

Por essa altura, já as outras guerreiras se estavam a levantar também. A rainha Beryl olhou para Zoisite.

"E tu, porque é que não trouxeste o Endymion?"

"Eu tentei, mas ele atacou-me. Ele e outra guerreira pequena e com um uniforme cor-de-rosa que eu nunca tinha visto." disse Zoisite. "Eu dei o meu melhor…"

"Que não foi suficiente, como sempre!" gritou a rainha Beryl. "Senti as vidas do Nephrite e do Kunzite chegarem ao fim, mas vocês ainda estão vivos. Quero que matem as guerreiras e já."

"O Kunzite morreu?" perguntou Zoisite, chocado. "Não… não pode ser…"

"Deixa-te de lamechices e usa a tua energia para matares as guerreiras que foram responsáveis pela morte dele."

Zoisite acenou afirmativamente e encarou as guerreiras. Depois avançou a voar em direcção a elas. Jadeite hesitou, mas fez o mesmo.

"Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram ao Kunzite!" gritou Zoisite. "Pétalas Cortantes!"

"Raio Negro!" gritou Jadeite.

Os dois ataques foram na direcção das guerreiras. Elas desviaram-se do raio negro, mas algumas das pétalas acertaram nos braços de Ami e Rei, que gritaram de dor. Makoto avançou depois para Jadeite, saltou e deu-lhe um pontapé com força na cabeça. Ele caiu ao chão e tentou levantar-se, mas já não foi a tempo.

"Supremo Trovão!" gritou Makoto.

Jadeite gritou enquanto o seu corpo recebia a descarga eléctrica. Como já estava muito ferido, o seu corpo não aguentou e desapareceu no ar, em pequenas partículas negras. Enquanto isso, Zoisite estava agora a apertar a garganta a Usagi.

"Vais morrer!" gritou ele. "Morre!"

"Deixa-a em paz!" gritou Hotaru, empurrando Zoisite.

Ele foi afastado e logo depois Minako lançou-lhe uma Chuva de Raios Crescentes. Os raios acertaram em Zoisite, que gritou e ficou caído no chão. A rainha Beryl levantou-se do seu trono.

"Está na hora dos espectáculo terminar." disse ela.

"Ai sim? Pois os bons vencem sempre e as velhas feias dão-se mal!" gritou Rei.

"Mas que raio vem a ser isto?" gritou a rainha Beryl. "Eu não sou velha! Sou linda!"

"É velha e ao que parece está a ficar cega." disse Minako.

Os cabelos ruivos da rainha Beryl elevaram e ela agitou os dois braços no ar, gritando. Uma enorme descarga de raios negros encheu a sala. Rei foi atirada pelo ar, Ami também e caiu em cima de Makoto e Usagi tentou defender-se mas um raio acertou-lhe numa perna, fazendo-a cair. Hotaru e Minako tinham conseguido esquivar-se. Por essa altura, Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna apareceram.

"Parece que estamos atrasadas." disse Haruka.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou a rainha Beryl, enquanto as três guerreiras se aproximavam. "Ah, claro, são as novas guerreiras. Apesar de estar presa eu fui vendo o que se passava. Deviam todas ter morrido às mãos da Sailor Galaxia. Mas não importa, agora posso matar-vos a todas ao mesmo tempo."

"Este vilões têm sempre o mesmo discurso." disse Michiru, aborrecida. "E não estou nada impressionada com a rainha Beryl."

"Parece uma velha feia, não é?" perguntou Setsuna.

Gritando de frustração, a rainha Beryl lançou mais uma descarga de raios negros. Hotaru conseguiu gritar por uma nova Parede de Silêncio, minimizando os danos. Depois, Haruka, que estava de espada na mão, trocou-o um olhar com Hotaru e as duas começaram a correr em direcção à rainha.

"Parem! Raio Negro!" gritou ela.

Haruka desviou-se e atacou com a sua espada. A rainha recuou e defendeu-se, mas logo depois Hotaru saltou sobre ela. Ia cravar-lhe a foice no peito, mas a rainha Beryl desapareceu e reapareceu mais longe, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não vão conseguir vencer-me assim tão facilmente." disse ela.

"Meninas, acho que a melhor hipótese que temos para a vencer será com o Ataque dos Planetas das Sailors." disse Ami.

Makoto, Minako, Usagi e Rei acenaram afirmativamente e deram as mãos. Por essa altura, a rainha Beryl estava a usar um ataque que fez com que Haruka fosse projectada contra o trono com bastante violência. Michiru e Sestuna avançaram para a rainha.

"Poder Eterno da Lua!" gritou Usagi.

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

Hotaru foi lançada pelo ar, enquanto Michiru tentava dar um pontapé à rainha Beryl, que lhe agarrou a perna em pleno ar e a torceu. Michiru gritou de dor e caiu ao chão.

"Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

Setsuna usou o seu ceptro para atacar a rainha Beryl e conseguiu acertar-lhe num braço. Furiosa, a rainha agarrou Setsuna pelo pescoço, começando a sufocá-la. Haruka recuperou então, pegou na espada e correu para a rainha Beryl. Num movimento rápido, espetou-lhe a espada nas costas. A rainha Beryl gritou e lançou uma onda de energia negra, atirando Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru para longe.

"Ataque dos Planetas das Sailors!" gritaram as cinco guerreiras.

Um raio de energia enorme foi contra a rainha Beryl. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de se mexer e o raio acertou-lhe em cheio. A rainha gritou, enquanto Zoisite se levantava com dificuldade. Esperava escapar sem ser notado, mas depois viu que Michiru estava perto dele, a coxear de uma perna.

"Reflexo Submarino!" gritou ela, pegando no seu espelho.

O ataque acertou em Zoisite. Ele gritou e de seguida o seu corpo transformou-se em várias pétalas negras, que caíram no chão. A rainha Beryl, depois de ter levado com o ataque das Sailors, estava curvada, mas ainda viva. Levantou a cabeça com dificuldade, olhando para todas.

"Eu não serei vencida novamente!" gritou ela.

"Engana-se!" gritou Usagi, tendo já separado o círculo que fora usado para o ataque anterior. "Vai ser vencida e desta vez não será selada. Só a sua morte definitiva é que nos trará paz."

Usagi ergueu o seu ceptro lunar.

"Beijo do Cristal da Lua Prateada!" gritou ela.

O ataque foi na direcção da rainha Beryl. Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, a rainha lançou um ataque negro de volta. Os dois ataques embateram no ar.

"Grito dos Mortos!" gritou Setsuna.

O ataque juntou-se ao ataque de Usagi, fortalecendo-o.

"Pelo que nos fez no passado, tome lá! Flecha de Fogo de Marte!" gritou Rei.

"Arrependa-se do que fez! Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Está na hora de isto terminar! Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Se houver uma próxima vez, ao menos faça uma plástica a ver se fica mais bonita." disse Minako. "Choque da Beleza e do Amor de Vénus!"

Os ataques combinaram-se. A rainha Beryl deu um passo atrás e o seu ataque fraquejou. De imediato os ataques combinados acertaram nela. Ela gritou alto e caiu ao chão.

"Será que é desta que ela morreu?" perguntou Minako.

"Não. Ainda sento a energia negra dela e a sua vitalidade, mas por pouco." respondeu Rei.

Perante o olhar de todas, a rainha Beryl ergueu-se. O seu cabelo estava chamuscado, os seus braços estavam negros, o seu vestido destruído, mas não queria desistir.

"Eu…" começou ela por dizer.

No momento seguinte, Hotaru surgiu por detrás dela. Com um golpe rápido da foice, decapitou a rainha. A cabeça de Beryl rolou pelo chão e depois tanto a cabeça como o corpo se transformaram em pó. Haruka acenou com a cabeça, satisfeita, enquanto Michiru suspirava.

"Finalmente! Morreu!" gritou Makoto, satisfeita.

"Se tivéssemos tido a Sailor Saturno connosco antes, talvez tivéssemos vencido mais facilmente a primeira batalha." disse Ami.

Usagi suspirou, mas no momento seguinte tudo começou a tremer. Sem a rainha Beryl, o Reino Negro iria deixar de existir. De imediato as guerreiras aproximaram-se e deram as mãos.

"Sailor Teletransporte!" gritaram elas, desaparecendo no ar de seguida.

**Uma Vilã do Passado**

As nove guerreiras reapareceram nas traseiras do templo Hikawa. O dia continuava solarengo e ninguém diria que nada de anormal se tinha passado, nem que as nove guerreiras tinham arriscado as suas vidas indo para o pólo norte e enfrentando inimigos do passado.

"Eu espero bem que não voltemos a ver nem ouvir falar da rainha Beryl." disse Minako.

"E caso vocês sintam mais alguma energia negra, convém avisarem-nos logo." disse Ami, olhando de Michiru para Rei.

"Depois disto tudo, apetece-me ir comer um gelado." disse Hotaru.

"Vamos lá então. Tu mereces." disse Sestuna, sorrindo ligeiramente.

As nove jovens voltaram à sua forma civil. Haruka, Michiru, Setstuna e Hotaru despediram-se das outras e foram embora, enquanto que Rei levou Usagi, Minako, Ami e Makoto para o seu quarto. Tirando uma caixa de primeiros socorros de um armário, as cinco limparam as feridas que lhes tinham sido provocadas.

"Finalmente temos a certeza que a rainha Beryl está morta." disse Makoto. "Pelo menos isso é reconfortante."

"Ela era realmente feia, não era?" perguntou Ami.

As outras riram-se, até que Usagi se lembrou de Mamoru e Chibiusa.

"Tenho de ir embora." disse ela. "Quero ver como eles estão."

Usagi despediu-se das outras e pouco depois estava a descer a escadaria do templo Hikawa. Suspirou.

"_Que alivio a rainha Beryl estar mesmo morta agora." pensou Usagi. "Eu estava com tanto medo que ela matasse alguma das guerreiras. Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça às minhas amigas. Espero que o Mamoru e a Chibiusa estejam bem também. Hum, depois desta parte perigosa do dia, só quero ir dar uma volta com o Mamoru, para aproveitarmos o tempo."_

Usagi continuou no seu caminho, reconfortada por no final tudo ter corrido bem e os vilões terem sido vencidos.

**Fim**


End file.
